Arc en ciel
by Mikau32
Summary: Je ne vois plus que cette solution là. Nous serons quand même réunit après.


**Arc-en-ciel**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Shonen-aï, OS, Romance (assez glauque), personnages un peu OOC, un tout petit peu de Lime, deathfic, K+

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que les emprunter, ils ne sont pas à moi mais à M. Kishimoto

Un grand merci à : Perlelun, qui a eu l'amabilité de beta-reader cet OS (encore merci à toi)

Résumé : Je ne vois plus que cette solution là. Nous serons quand même réunit après.

* * *

J'aime la pluie. Quand les gouttes tombent à même le sol, lorsque cette goutte démarre de ton front blanc comme neige, glisse vers tes yeux froids et durs comme l'hiver, puis continue son chemin vers tes lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, laissant échapper un voile fin d'une vapeur blanche. Je la vois, cette vapeur, disparaître instantanément dès qu'elle sort de ta bouche. La goutte aurait du tomber sur ta lèvre inférieure et entrer se perdre parmi l'immense muscle resté inactif depuis que tu me regardes, mais seulement tu as dégluti, ce qui fait que la goutte n'a pu rentrer. Elle a du continuer, passant par ton menton, glissant sur la blancheur immaculée de ton cou, se perdant alors sur ton torse, absorbée par ton linge qui te protège de cette pluie incessante.

Pourquoi pleut-il ? Tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait expliquer ce phénomène par de la physique, mais moi, j'ai trouvé une explication qui me convient mieux. En plus, tu sais quel est mon raisonnement.

J'aime la forêt ; je m'y sens bien. On peut y voir des arbres avec des troncs tellement gros qu'on pourrait y cacher l'équipe sept derrière sans craindre qu'on l'aperçoive. On pourrait même monter sur les branches et s'asseoir pour discuter un instant ou ne rien faire. Certains regardent la lune ; moi, je ne la vois pas dans le ciel. Bon, en même temps, il fait jour : pourquoi pleut-il ?

Les arbres sont vieux ; ils voient tout ce qui se déroule dans les forêts. Ils y voient le bonheur d'un jeune couple qui se découvre, mais ils voient aussi les malheurs de victimes que les bourreaux séquestrent. Si nous leur demandions, je suis sûr qu'ils nous raconteraient des anecdotes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres ; mais là, je ne vois que l'arbre qui est devant mes yeux. Il est frêle, pâle. Je vois ses feuilles, recroquevillées sur elles-même, aussi marrones que la terre que je peux sentir par mes doigts. Il suffit d'un coup de vent pour qu'elles s'envolent, mettant à nu l'arbre qui les a enfantés. Ses branches sont immenses, tellement volumineuses qu'elles ont du retomber à terre parce que l'arbre ne pouvait les maintenir en l'air. Je pense que cet arbre a du grandir trop vite ; on voit qu'il est malade. Il doit être pourri de l'intérieur ; je vois l'eau qui s'écoule lentement le long du tronc, entrant par toutes les ouvertures possibles, mais n'en ressortant pas, à moins qu'elle ne s'échappe par une sortie invisible à mes yeux. Je suis sûr qu'en touchant l'écorce, elle tombe en miette. L'arbre se meurt ; il est tué inconsciemment par la pluie qui le pourrie chaque jour un peu plus, tant qu'il pleut. Un jour, l'arbre va céder et tomber ; toutes ses feuilles et toutes ses branches tomberont alors à leurs tours.

J'aime le soleil ; il est chaud et il nous éclaire quand nous en avons besoin. L'arbre en a besoin ; le soleil chasse les nuages, donc chasse la pluie et réchauffe le monde : cela permet de faire évaporer l'eau qui s'était sournoisement glissée dans le tronc et ainsi éviter qu'il pourrisse.

Sasuke observait Naruto, assis contre un arbre. Le blond était couché sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête, le maintenant dans une position plus confortable. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel environnant, cherchant vaguement une chose à fixer ; il s'attarda sur les branches de l'arbre qui remuaient au gré du vent au-dessus de sa tête. Le brun se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté du blond, posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Oh ! Regarde, s'exclama Naruto en pointant du doigt le ciel qu'il regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Un arc-en-ciel, répondit Sasuke, d'un ton neutre.

Il en profita pour s'allonger près de Naruto, tête contre tête, un genou replié sur lui-même. Leurs mains se touchaient, se caressaient, se redécouvraient. Leurs jambes se frottaient, se cherchaient, se trouvaient. Dans ce concert de mouvements, aucun des deux figurants ne voulait rompre ce ballet d'échanges.

Cela en fut presque interminable, si ce n'est que Sasuke se leva, terminant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et demanda à Naruto :

-Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir le faire ?

Le blond leva la tête, fixant le brun. Il lui sourit et lui répondit :

-Tant que tu te dépêches, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête, se mit en position et se prépara mentalement. On voyait les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de ce dernier. Il les essuya avec sa manche, se frottant les yeux pour se faire cesser de pleurer.

-Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami, avoua Sasuke, après un moment d'hésitation.

Le blond se leva et lui fit face, un léger sourire sur sa figure. Lorsqu'il vit que Sasuke était prêt, il lui murmura :

-Sasuke… je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Naruto… je t'aime, murmura Sasuke, les yeux fermés, après avoir retiré la main du cœur du blond. Attends moi là-haut, j'arrive bientôt.

Il ouvrit les yeux et, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage, hurla :

-MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN !

**(Fin)**

Mikau


End file.
